lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1480
Report #1480 Skillset: Psychometabolism Skill: Regeneration/Introspection Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Jul 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: With the recent changes to regeneration, regeneration abilities across the board in the game have been intentionally lowered in values to account for the new effectivness tiers. Psymet regen has also been hit. It used to be: a LOCKED defense, only usable on SUPER or ID channels, providing 3/10 health regen when active. Now: the regen is dropped to 1/5. While the new changes mean that keeping psymet regen as it is previously is not warranted, the dropping of effectiveness is too big for a skillset that is built around having less pvp/mobility abilities in return for tankiness. This report aims to return psymet's regeneration to a level that is reasonably suitable to differentiate it from acrobatics in providing a substantial, and noticeable, difference in tankiness at the price of having less mobility/pvp abilities. Additionally, introspection is an ability that has lost its main purpose (willpower recovery) with the willpower changes from a while ago, and can be a good candidate to be repurposed for resolving the problem statement. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change psymet regeneration's values to 2/8 health regen, and keep everything the same. In addition, change introspection to be a 5p ability that lasts for 60s (this allows it to provide its benefit 6 times, since a single regen tic is 10s) with the following effect: increases psymet regeneration to 4/8 and provides 2/8 mana/ego regeneration while it is active. In addition, make it so that introspection cannot be used while the regeneration ability is not locked in (preventing wasting 5p for no effect). Move introspection to an appropriate level in the skillset (after bodyfuel, before enhancement) 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change pysmet regeneration to become an UNLOCKED defense (can use all three channels to put up, doesn't require a locked channel to set). Keep its health regen value at 1/5. Change introspection to be a LOCKED defense (Super or Id only), that will increase the value provided by psymet regeneration to 2/8 to health AS WELL AS mana and ego. In addition, introspection will also add 1/10 universal damage resistance. If locked without regeneration active, it'll only provide the 1/10 universal resistance. Consider keeping introspection low in the skillset (as the first ability learned) to act as a newbie resistance ability - or move it higher in the skillset. Either works. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: As suggested by Rivius: Same as solution 2, but values to be 2/5 for the Regeneration ability (non-locked def) and pumped to 3/6 with introspection locked. (lowered max with higher actual boost, so that regneration is capped at 6 instead of at 8. If anyone has a radical new idea to change the entire mechanic instead, do let me know! Looking for fresh new ideas as well. Player Comments: ---on 5/5 @ 21:08 writes: Either solution works for me ---on 5/6 @ 01:01 writes: Solution 2 ---on 5/6 @ 02:06 writes: What was the average health regen bodyscan rating psymet had before the changes, and what is it now? The change in regeneration scaling means that a lowered bodyscan value may be misleading when considering total effective regen. Looking over the spreadsheet on Announce 2593, it seems like most abilities have had their caps lowered a fair bit, with the majority being no higher than 6 on average. In fact, the only defense with a cap of 8 that I see is the chaos lesser blessing, which isn't reliable anyhow. The concern initially with the original implementation of regeneration was that it was too easy to hit 13/13 before, and that universally people hit that without effort. This had the particular problem of devaluing racial regeneration as demigod tier abilities. The new changes make higher regens ratings more difficult to achieve, but also made higher level regens much more powerful. I'm very hesitant to support a cap of 8 right now, since with the artifact it would probably mean that any psymet user might be able to hit 13/13 regen. Unless I'm mistaken, that's only achievable by the three regen races right now and that may be a deliberate design decision. ---on 5/6 @ 03:04 writes: To answer your question and concerns, the psymet Regeneration is the only regeneration ability offered by psymet. Pre-changes, psymet demigods hit tier 8 normally (3/8 demi, 2/6 mercy, 3/10 psymet regen). Now, with reduced regen values to everything, a psymet gets 1/2 from mercy, 1/6 from demi, and 1/5 from regeneration, for only tier 3 regen. This is a huge drop in absolute effectiveness (8% to 3%). With the drop in value for regens across the board, psymets will not be able to hit tier 8 even with solution 1 (spending 5 power for temporary 4/8 regen will still only give tier 6 regen 9% when added with demi and mercy). The only other regen available to psymet classes is in harmony (none of the kata specs nor stealth has regen), or in org specific defenses (like the holy water or nightwraith constructs). In other words, even with my two solutions, it's STILL not possible for a psymet to hit the max tier 13 health regen unless they are a regen race, or they are in an org that has their own regen values. I think it is important that psymets who ARE in such orgs, though, do get the ability to hit up to tier 8 (and therefore tier 13 with the l3 arti) if their org abilities allow them to. That's the entire selling point of psymet, advanced tankiness, in return for giving up hugely impactful advantages like somersault, contort etc etc. With either solution, harmony psymets will have a noticeable advantage in regen over stealth psymets, as it should be. And psymets will have a noticeable advantage over acros - and generally other skillsets, in regen, as it should be. I feel a */8 regen value for a locked defense in psymet is definitely justified given these numbers. ---on 5/6 @ 11:25 writes: Gotcha. Thanks for correcting me with those numbers. How about solution 2 with 2/5 for regeneration unlocked + 3/6 with introspection locked? Should put you at 9%ish which is closer to the old status quo? ---on 7/3 @ 01:38 writes: I support regen not being locked as a channel as per solution 1. Particularly as a +1, small benefit for preventing an entire psy channel's access for more usful offensive skills. ---on 7/3 @ 02:12 writes: Actually, solution 1 requires a locked channel for regen - I assume you meant solution 2 instead? Either way, while I'll be happy to suggest regen availability withouta channel being locked, I think the highest levels of regen in psymet should still require locked channels, as a balance. We've asked for the ability to use psymet as a more active skillset before, but unfortunately, that has never met with much success - I believe the admin would prefer psymet to be a more passive benefits based skillset (though I might be wrong, of course) with the strongest abilities and effects restricted by requiring a locked channel. It's meant to be more defensive than offensive, I guess. ---on 7/7 @ 17:08 writes: I like solution 2 ---on 7/9 @ 04:04 writes: All of these work for me. I'm mostly partial to solution 1 because having a choice of what you lock is one of the more interesting things in psymet (and having fewer things that take locks arguably makes using suspendedanimation more convenient). I like the idea of introspection actually being a potentially useful ability. I'm not sure if the benefits listed in sol. 1 would be worth the 5p to me but it's a good start. ---on 7/16 @ 00:49 writes: Point taken about 5p being too high a cost. If solution 1 is implemented, I'll follow up with another report to tweak its effect/costs if it is deemed too weak (or too strong).